


Time With You

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: What does that blue box on her wrist mean, Yasmin wonders?Pairing:  Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin KhanPrompt:  Soulmate AUBeta by imaginary_golux





	Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Teen b/c Yaz says shit at one point.

When Yaz is twelve and just starting to think about boys and girls as more than just friends, she asks her Nani about the odd blue design on the inside of her forearm. “Why, it’s your soulmark, of course, but you knew, that, of course.” 

Yasmin nods eagerly. “But what is it, Nani? What does it mean?” She holds her breath as Nani leans back in her chair, focus drawn into her mind’s eye. 

She lets the breath out as Nani’s face blossoms with recognition. “Why, that’s an old police box! They still had a few, right when I first came to England. Inside was a telephone, and you could call for help.”

 _Police_ , Yasmin mouths, and the word sticks with her. “So will my soulmate be a police officer?”

Nani hesitates. “It’s not usually quite so literal as that. They might be and they might not be, or they could just be someone who comes to you in a time of need.”

“What about your soulmate?” Yaz asks, bouncing up and down. 

Her Nani looks down to where a little piece of her mark peeks out from the end of her sleeve; to Yasmin, it looks like the frayed end of a rope. “That’s a story for another time, child, but,” she adds, seeing her granddaughter’s face fall, “ _if_ you promise to be careful with it--” Yaz’s pigtails bounce up and down as she nods. “I’ll let you have _this_.” She rummages around a wooden keepsake box and produces a brown leather watch with a cracked face.

“Eee! Thank you, Nani, I’ll take good care of it, I promise!” Yaz vows, and tucks it away in her little lockbox. She knows it’s very important to her grandmother, and that makes it important to her. 

***

Meeting the Doctor is like walking into a whirlwind and Yaz barely has time to breathe until they’re all gathered in the warehouse, helping her put the finishing touches on the device that will (theoretically) teleport the stranger back to her ship. “Pass me that spanner, Ryan?” the Doctor asks, not even looking over her shoulder, hands greasy and sleeves shoved back.

“So,” Ryan asks, producing the tool in question, “are you human, then?”

“Nah! Not that there’s anything wrong with being human--tried it for a couple months, m’self. But I’m a Time Lord.” 

“Oh, okay.” Ryan nods, full of understanding. “Is that why you’ve got a watch tattooed on your arm, then?”

Somehow Yasmin hasn’t noticed it before, but there is distinctly a brown wristwatch on the inside of the woman’s arm. It looks eerily similar to her Nani’s watch, but that’s bound to be a coincidence, she reckons. Ten billion people on the planet, probably half of them have owned a watch with a brown leather band. She’s probably just projecting based on her own unreciprocated desire. Just like she did with Izzy Flint four years ago... 

“Nope.” The Doctor grins. “That’s my soulmark.” She squints suddenly. “Humans have those, don’t they? Still a bit muddled, is all.”

“Yeah, we do,” Graham agrees, showing his mark--a small frog, but just the outline, like a pen-and-ink sketch. Yaz averts her eyes; she knows what that absence of color means. The Doctor’s face falls, too, and she murmurs a quiet apology before returning to her work.

Yazmin moves over to her. “It must be terrible for him, only finding his soulmate for a few years.” 

The Doctor shrugs and tightens a bolt. “Fate can be cruel. But soon I’ll be out of his hair and he can finish the grieving process.” And somehow, that thought, the thought of the Doctor being gone, hits her even harder.

***

Yaz’s jaw drops when the holo display shows her soulmark. “That’s the Ghost Monument?” She asks blankly.

“That’s the TARDIS! My ship! My home!” the Doctor exults. “Come on, fam, let’s go.”

Oh shit, Yaz thinks. I’ve got her home tattooed on my arm. Her mouth runs dry. That means, if it is her watch...

She finally gets a chance to corner the Doctor when Ryan and Graham try to repair the ramshackle boat and the Doctor forces Epzo and Angstrom to work together and scout around the vicinity to make sure they aren’t being followed. “So, um, I…” Words fail Yaz, and she just takes off her jacket to show her bare arm. “And I think you have an heirloom of mine on your wrist, so…”

“Ooh, terrific!” The Doctor beams. “I don’t usually find mine this early in a regeneration.” Unexpectedly, she grabs Yaz by the cheeks and kisses her with rather shocking depth. The human’s cheeks redden and her eyes widen because _her soulmate is kissing her_ and it is _some kiss_. The Doctor finally breaks contact and blinks. “Was that okay? Or too fast?”

Yaz just gapes for a minute, and then, “No, it was fine! Just, um, maybe a bit fast?”

The Doctor nods and does a little recalculation. “Could we hold hands then? I like holding hands.” 

“I think I’d like that,” Yaz says agreeably, and tucks herself against the Doctor’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to imply that learning what her soulmark is about subtly influences Yaz's career choice. Not sure if it worked. 
> 
> I know her name is Umbreen, but I've called my paternal grandmother Nana my entire life as her name, so I had Yaz follow suit.


End file.
